


Friends

by orphan_account



Series: Love in the Witchpocalyse [1]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn, Witchpocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When a childhood friend comes back in the middle of the Witchpocalypse Lime Cookie worries she'll lose her best friend and crush, Orange Cookie.-or-Lemon Cookie and Lime Cookie become best friends.





	Friends

Lime immediately regretted waking up.

Wasn't it supposed to be different now? She was in the apocalypse, by the flames! Had it really been too much to hope that maybe with the Coven's increased presence across the forest that she would finally have a chance with Orange?

Lime frowned. Of course it had been! How could she have been so stupid? It had seemed fine at first. Orange had been over as recently as last night, and that had been the problem, because somehow, even with the patrols, Lemon Cookie had shown up at her door. It was well past midnight, and Orange had been sitting close to her. It wasn't close enough to be romantic, Lime didn't think, but they were touching, and Lime Cookie would take what she could get. They had been reminiscing the good old times, back in their childhood, and Lime had laughed quietly, considering if she should tell Orange Cookie about her age old crush. And then he had been there and it had all fallen apart.

Lime Cookie pulled out her cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Lime Cookie? I thought you were too sour to talk this early in the morning!"

Lime Cookie groaned. "Hey Avacodo Cookie."

There was a rustling on the phone.

"I'm sorry, is this a bad time?"

Avacodo Cookie huffed loudly. "No, of course not! I'm just getting ready to go to my fencing lessons! What's up?"

"I need a favor."

"What is it? Did Orange crash at your place again? I'm not going to help you clean your kitchen. There was juice everywhere last time! How could she even pick up that many--"

"No, it wasn't Orange!"

The phone was silent for a moment, and Lime Cookie shook her head. "Okay, it's kindof about Orange."

"I knew it!"

"Lemon Cookie is back in town."

"Oh shit! Lime, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but they want to play duos with me tomorrow afternoon."

"Who's Lemon playing with?"

"Orange."

"Oh."

"So I was hoping you'd be my partner? It'd just be for tomorrow."

"Yeah, I can do that. I've gotta go though, Lime. Don't wanna keep White Choco waiting!"

"Alright, talk to you later Avo!"

Lime closed her phone and flopped back into bed. It was going to be a long two days.


End file.
